Contra viento y marea
by milly loca
Summary: El mar puede tener muchos caminos, desde cumplir un sueño olvidado hasta encontrar a alguien perdido hace tiempo, pero lo mas curioso es que puede ser que encuentres hasta el amor de una forma poco convencional. Muy mal resumen, regalo atrasado para Julchen Awesome Beilchsmith.


**Buenas a todos, bueno este es un regalo de cumpleaños de una buena amiga mía que espero que le guste, ya que nunca he escrito algo así, pero se lo prometí y yo cumplo mis promesas.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir espero que disfruten y también tu Julchen querida.**

 **Pareja principal:** Inglaterra x Chile

 **Insinuaciones:** GerIta (hetero), PruHun (Nyo), RoChu (Hetero) Entre otros.

* * *

 **Contra viento y marea**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El pirata y la doncella.**

En un lejano mar, un barco surcaba las olas, el viento rugía y daba contra las blancas velas del barco, las olas lo mesian con calma, en ese barco iban una tripulación de Diez hombres y una mujer.

Estos eran:

Ludwig Beilchsmith, era un joven rubio y fornido, de ojos azules con su cabello siempre bien peinado, era el segundo al mando y hombre de confianza del capitán, nadie mejor que él para mantener la disciplina del barco cuando el capitán se ausentaba, en el pasado formaba parte del ejército, hasta que tuvo que huir con su hermana mayor, convirtiéndose en fugitivos hasta que el capitán del barco en el que ahora navegaban los encontro y los llevo con el.

Julchun Beilchsmith, hermana mayor de Ludwig, fugitiva junto a este, la razón por la que ellos llegaron a ser fugitivos fue que Julchen trabajaba en un bar que tenia y un día un ebrio intento pasarse de listo con ella, y al llegar su hermano, miro esto y no le quedo de otra más que ir y defender a su hermana, pero resultó en algo peor, el hombre que intento violar a Julchen, murió mientras peleaba con Ludwig, obvio la gente los señaló culpables y vieron que huir, y el resto es historia.

Otro era Francis Bonefoy, un francés que antes de unirse a la tripulación del barco, era un aristócrata de Francia, perteneciente a una de las mejores familias de París, pero un conflicto interno lo obligaron a fingir su muerte y escapar para para algún día regresar y tomar su lugar como heredero de la fortuna de su familia.

Había otro más, Ivan Braginsky, un joven ruso, que era todo menos un ser inocente, hijo de un imponente general ruso y hermano de dos chicas hermosas, este tuvo que escapar cuando unos asesinos entraron a su casa y mataron a su padre, y a sus hermanas se las llevaron cautivas, se unió a la tripulación del barco con la esperanza de encontrar algún día a sus hermanas.

El siguiente era Alfred F. Jones, este igual paso por penurias y calvarios como los demás, pero nunca se iba a perdonar el no haber protegido a su pequeña hermana Madeline, que fue quemada por la gente del pueblo en el que vivían por superticiones estúpidas, Alfred siempre lleva con el el oso de su hermana y se unió a la tripulación, en honor a ella, ya que su sueño siempre había sido surcar los mares y viajar.

Y así podría seguir, presentando a Dimitri, Govert, Vash, Vladimir, Berwald y claro, por último, pero no menos importante, estaba el capitán del barco:

Arthur Kirkland, el fue quien lo encontro a todos y les ofreció ayuda, el en su pasado fue un rico noble que lo dejo todo para ir a los mares en busca de aventura, tesoros y demás, pero también encontro gente que necesitaba ayuda, cumplir un sueño olvidado o encontrar a alguien que perdió hace mucho tiempo, incluso entre sus fieles amigos estaban quienes buscaban el amor.

Arthur no los juzgaba por sus ideales, pero él no creía mucho en el amor después de que una dama le rompiera el corazón hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero tal vez eso iba a cambiar cuando llegarán al siguiente puerto a por provisiones para volver al mar.

Era una mañana soleada cuando el vigilante vio desde su puesto un puerto a lo lejos.

-TIERRA A LA VISTA! - Exclamó alegre Vladimir, bajando del mástil con la ayuda de una soga.

Todos los tripulantes del barco se acercaron para ver mejor, era el puerto de una ciudad que no habían explorado, algunos se preguntaban que encontrarían en dicho lugar, en ese momento se acercó Arthur a ver junto a ellos.

-Vamos a desembarcar aquí solo por lo necesario, pero con cuidado puede ser que haya soldados de la marina por aquí-Dijo el inglés serio.

Todos asistieron a la orden de su capitán, cuando llegaron todos bajaron del barco procurando no llamar la atención del público, en ese momento estaba Arthur caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin prestar atención a nada, hasta que algo llamo su atención, y eso era un tumulto de gente rodeando algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

Se acercó a ver y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, eran unos soldados de la marina maltratanfo a una joven de piel morena y ojos dorados, cabello negro y con vestido rojo brillante, nadie hacía nada, eso lo indigno más, la muchacha intento proteger lo que tenia en las manos, era un tarro de metal donde estaban unas cuantas monedas.

-De donde sacaste esto ladrona? - Preguntó de forma fría y molesto uno de los hombres que le quitaron su medio de vivir.

-Lo gane con mi trabajo-Dijo con la cabeza agachada la pobre muchacha tirada en el suelo.

-Mentirosa-Sentencio uno de los soldados, y se preparo para golpear a la chica.

La morena se cubrió con los brazos en un intento por protegerse del golpe que nunca llegó, cuando se destapó la cara, lo pudo ver, un hombre de aspecto pirata golpea al soldado mandandolo lejos de ella, se le quedo viendo por un momento y un pequeño sonrojo cruzó las mejillas de la chica.

-Estas bien? - Preguntó de forma amable el rubio frente a ella.

-Si, gracias por salvarme de ellos-Dijo algo sonrojada-Me llamo Adriana González-Se presentó a su salvador.

-Mucho gusto My Lady-Arthur tomó una de sus manos y sin más deposito un beso en ella.

Adriana se sonrojo otra vez ante la acción del hombre.

-Como se llama señor? - Preguntó un poco apenada.

-Oh pero que descortés, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, Capitán del barco, El arca de los sueños-Dijo sonriente el chico.

-Un nombre muy bonito para un barco pirata-Dijo la morena un poco pensativa.

-Es porque nosotros tenemos otros tipo de objetivos y metas, muchos en el barco tenemos sueños que cumplir, no solo lo hacemos por tesoros y oro-Dijo Arthur sin perder el buen humor, estar con esa chica de repente lo había puesto de muy buen humor.

-Me gustaría ir a explorar el mundo de esa misma forma-Le contó al rubio-Pero no puedo, tengo deudas que pagar y una familia que sustentar.

Arthur la miro un momento, por algún extraño motivo no le agradaba verla triste.

-Donde trabajas? - Preguntó interesado.

-En el bar de la ciudad y mi padre nos dejos con una fuerte deuda vcon el dueño-Dijo Adriana dando un suspiro.-Bueno adiós, tengo que llegar a mi casa y decirles a mis hermanos que hoy no habrá nada de comer.

-Espera! - Arthur saco de su abrigo un pequeño saco con una buena cantidad de dinero - Para que tus hermanos no se queden sin comer.

Adriana lo miro sorprendió y luego sonrió feliz.

-Gracias señor Kirkland! - Exclamó alegre la chica.

-Solo dime Arthur - pidió el rubio algo sonrojado.

La latina se fue corriendo a su casa agitando su mano como despedida, Arthur le devolvió el gesto hasta que la chica se perdió de su vista.

Arthur regreso a su barco y se encontró con sus amigos ya en el navío.

-Como te fue en la ciudad? - Preguntó Govert guardando cosas en la bodega del barco.

-Me fue bien-Dijo de forma seria.

-Nada que reportar poco asombro capitán? - Preguntó Julchen desde el mástil.

-Nada, solo que me encontré con unos cuantos soldados de la marina-Dijo Arthur recordando todo lo que paso.

-Que?!-Exclamaron todos rodeando a su capitán.

Y Arthur tuvo que contarles lo que paso en cuanto a su encuentro con Adriana y estuvieron de acuerdo con quedarse unas semanas para ayudar a la chica en lo que sea y después seguir su viaje.

* * *

 **Bueno creo que hasta aquí lo dejo y después lo seguiré, solo espero que le guste a Julchen.**

 **Y depende de ella si quiere más de esta historia.**

 **Muy bien, nos vemos en otra ocasión y cuídense.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
